<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lazy Mornings by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782780">Lazy Mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words'>Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Changeling: the Dreaming, Webercon Whidbey Island Changeling Game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Sleeping Together, bad sleep habits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings, such as they are, on the Fantastic, are not so bad...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trolius Eiluned/Lou Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lazy Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usually Lou was still out when Trolius woke up. On those mornings, he'd linger in bed and curl up close.  He didn't want to wake her, just stay a little longer and imagine that she felt safer knowing he was holding her in his arms.  Sometimes he could tell – the furrow in her brow relaxed some, or she stopped muttering and tossing around in her dreams.</p>
<p>Rarely, she hadn't fallen back asleep yet.  Then, they could share a few sleepy kisses, or maybe more, before she snuggled up against him to sleep.</p>
<p>Either way, getting out of bed was hard.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>